Never Normal:Book 1
by Ru'a Craine
Summary: Naima and Taylor were normal girls... if being a vampire and a faerie is normal! On a hunt for food, they run into a house with a dark past of dissapearing residents. When they wake up, they are in the Buffy Universe. Rated T for a reason. Oz&Oc Spike
1. Chiuahua from Hell

**A/N: I'm writing this for my friend Taylor (seeing as she is a charectar) who just came out of surgery. Her knee was all messed up. She tripped and cracked a tooth and popped her knee out of place. I blame the uneven side-walks at school. It will be in my pov until she can write on a peice o' paper. And, because I think it'll be fun, Taylor and I are Wiccan.**

**I am a vampire-not like the ones in BTVS. And Taylor is a Faye-faerie,fay,fey,thingy.**

**Also, I have a virus on my computer that cuts sentences short and deletes words. I think I found away around it but I'm not sure.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only myself. I donnot own Taylor, even. I own the plot, though.**

**Never Normal: Book 1: Blood Wings**

**Chapter 1: The Chiuahua from Hell**

Taylor and I watched as Angel was stabbed and threwn into Hell on her laptop.

"WTF?" I yelled. Even though I'd seen this episode before, it always made me respond in the same way. Taylor, who hadn't seen it before, had no chance.

"Omigoddess, she did not! Did Buffy really just throw Angel into hell? Naima, tell me I didn't just see that. Omigoddess, no!" Tay was going into hysterics. I smacked her upside the head, and she calmed down, after giving me a angry look. "Thanks." She said, rubbing her face raw.

I smelt the blood before I saw it. Smelling sweet and tart, bitter and delicious, dark and alluring, like dark chocolate. Taylor had rubbed off a scab- from what, I'll never know- that had covered a small cut on her left cheek. Small, red ruys, drip-drip-dipped down her face, like crimson tears. My throat burned as if hot coals had been rubbed up and down it. The blood of a Faye, similar to Lindor Truffles to humans, was the best blood a vampire could obtain. I saw Taylor's eyes widen, realizing she was bleeding. "Squirel?" She managed to squeak. I felt my pupils dilate, and she took it as a yes. Taylor propped open her bedroom window. I jumped first, landing nimbly on my feet.

Almost instantly I was relieved of the alluring smell of blood. Instead, I smelt a gas lamp burning, the dark woods beside us, the comforting smell of fresh cut grass, and. . . something not to be mentioned in a T-rated FanFiction. Distracting myself from that particular. . .stench, I looked back up at the window, seeing Taylor's azure wings- like a butterfly- snap out and prevent her from going _splat!_. I had to refrain from laughing when she still landed on her face.

My nostrils flared as I took in other scents. No. . . animals? Wher'd they go? Taylor and I went down the whole street, and there wasn't one animal. We went to the neighborhood next door to us. There, we saw a unoccupied house that had the woodsy scent of a dog. Chiuahua. Might as well be eating rats. I sighed, "Looks like neighborhood dog." Taylor frowned, the only other animal in the neighborhood was her two dogs, Buddy and Cindy. She preferred me eating the rat-dog. I walked through the already-open door and saw the small Chiuahua from hell. Black fur coat and creepy red eyes. I tilted it's head back and bit, sinking my fangs into his neck. No, it wasn't as good as Faye blood, or even human blood. I felt the blood stop, alerting me it was dead now, and it was dry.

Suddenly, Tay- who had followed me in- and I heard a glass-shattering scream, and we looked at each other. She grabbed the legs of a plastic flamingo, holding them like a javelin. I snapped a peice off the window frame to use as a stake. We ran up the stairs, who protested with groans underneath us. I flung open the door. No one was there. I looked around and suddenly heard a _thud!_. I looked over and saw Taylor fall and pass out. Then I felt something slam into my own skull.


	2. We're not in Kansas anymore

**A/N: Hi, y'all, I have a goal. All of you that review, say "get well soon" or "I hope you get out of that metal peice of Hell" or something like that for Taylor. Also, I'm creating amusing disclaimers now.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**My evil twin Amian: I own Buffy-**

**(Gets cut off by me walking in the room)**

**(I notice her)**

**(Whips out a Katona and slices her into small bits)**

**Me: Thank God! She almost told you I owned Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Also, I don't think God would take too kindly to two of me. One of me is evil enough.**

**Never Normal: Book 1: Blood Wings**

**Chapter 2: Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.**

When I awoke, the first sense that came back to me was my sense of smell. And, immediatley, I was alerted of the smell of blood and Taylor. The gears in my head started to turn and I realized the two scents were mixed. I started blinking and the smudges on my eyesight cleared and I blinked and swiveled my head. I saw Taylor beside me and the arm she was leaning on was bleeding . Youch! The cut was approx. 6 inches. Without thinking, I removed my shirt and tore (sp?) it into small shreads and wrapped the wraps around her cut.

Because of the fact I was wearing a white tee, I had also worn a grey undershirt. Tay's eyes fluttered open, revealing ice-blue irises. They drooped down again. "...tired, Naima... can't walk." And I did what one does in a panicked state, thinking their soul-sista's gonna die. I smacked her. Her breath halted for a moment and she shot up, then collapsed again, but her eyes reamained open. I smelt blessed adrenaline run a marathon in her veins. Tay still yawned. "I wannat kid'n whennI said I was tired. You'll hatto carry me." She slurred. The blood loss was catching up to her. It would only be so long before she went loopy.

I slung her over my back and started running. Don't think it's such an easy task. Just because she's a Faye doesn't mean she weighs 8 pounds. Actually, she weighed a good 15 more pounds than me. No, I'm not telling you how much I weigh. I came to a halt when I realized we were in a forest. _How?-_ I didn't have time to ponder this, Tay needed a hospital. I saw the edge of the forest and ran faster.

Across from me was a high school. I ripped the door open, briefly wondered why it wasn't locked, and searched for a classroom with a light on. I saw a room- I assume it was a library- and ran in.

"Dammit! Someone help her!" I cried. Taylor's face, losing it's color more and more by the moment, turned this way and that. She let out a giggle- and I was worried how far gone she was. "Dammit!" I yelled again. I could smell a human. " I know someone's there!"

A man in his fourties came out of a smaller room in the library. "What's with all this ruck- Oh dear God!" His voice had a slight British accent, and suddenly I realized where I had seen him from. The school from. The forest from.

Taylor twirled a lock of my hair around her finger and giggled like a 2-year-old. I refused to cringe. "Toto," She giggled again. "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." I realized she'd figured it out too. We were in the Buffy Universe. Oh shit.


	3. Taylor the loopy

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: (eating peanutbutter on a spoon) om nom nom. I donnown Vuffy. (Swallows) You heard me! I don't own Buffy!**

**Book 1: Never Normal:Blood Wings **

**My Pov**

Giles picked up a phone and heard him press buttons. "Dammit!" I heard him whisper. Those buttons better be 9-1-1! He slammed the phone down. Looking up, he said to me, "The phone lines seem to be dead." I felt my face palen. I wasn't much of a healer. That was Taylor's job.

Taylor giggled again. I was starting to wonder why euphoria was associated with blood loss with her. "Haaaawthooorn and blooodworrrt. Heeeeeemaaatite!" She sang it like it was a song in choir. Giles was looking at her in amazement.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "The bloodwort help stem a hemorrhage,sp?)and hematite helps the blood flow clean. But what is the hawthorn for?" (A/N: XD I am making this up as I go along. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! IT WILL NOT WORK AND POSSIBLY GIVE YOU A DISEASE!)

"Just do it!" I snapped. Tay's loopy-ness was starting to freak me out. Giles went back into that little room and came back with a small camping stove. Where the hell did that thing come from? In teh free hand not holding the weird apparating stove, he held the stems of two plants and a small, tumbled black stone in his hand. Giles put them down on a small table and went in search for water. I think he finally settled on tap. He pulled out a small bowlish pan- how was this guy manifesting stuff? Giles dropped the leaves and petals off of the bloodwort and hawthorn.

"Ruuuuupeeert. Giiiiillllleeess." Taylor's voice was like a small childs- one of those creepy children that murder their parents while their asleep.

"Hmm?" Giles asked, eyebrows scrunched up. "How does she know my name?"

"Nametag." I said, and hoped he didn't notice he wasn't wearing one.

"Nu-uh." She did this head thing. " He's also the r-"

"Librarian." I filled in, restraining myself from choking her. "She was going to say librarian." I covered her mouth with my hand. "She gets loopy when she's lost alot of blood."

"Mu-pha-fa-na!" Taylor protested. Pssh, she knew it was true.

"Oh! Forgetful me! Er... what are your names?"

" Naima X'alit." I lied smoothly. We couldn't use our real names, until Taylor was sane and my thirst was sated. "She's Taylor Regkuts."

"Okay, Naima. Would you mind going to the local herb shop and getting some orange juice?" Giles asked politely.

That sentence made no sense. "Sooooo... look for a store that smells alot like Buddha threw- up?" (A/N: No offense to buddhists. I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Pretty much." Giles responded.

_A/N: Hope your reading this, Tay! I'm working my butt off for you to get this!_


End file.
